Silver and Pink
by Bojack727
Summary: Junior and Anita attempt tp deel with the growing pains of adolescence and what it means to be together with each other. Fluff and Drama. AnitaJunior, some NeneneMaggie. Please let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**SILVER AND PINK**

**PART I**

**.o.o.o.**

To say that Junior Makuhari was not a typical 13 (14?) year old boy was an understatement! Simply the fact that he possessed long flowing silver hair and piercing crimson eyes, complimented by a striking pallor skin tone, was enough to make him stand out.

That wasn't even counting the fact that he had been- at various times- a spy, hit man, and almost been turned into the reincarnation of _Mr. Gentleman_. And it all happened before he was even old enough to get a learner's permit to drive!

"…_hello? …Hey!"_

A head of silver hair turned around fluidly at the call of a familiar voice. Calm and inquisitive red eyes scanning the area till the figure of Anita King came into view. This girl, complete with her school uniform and unruly pink hair.

Anita was a tomboy… though not _uncute_ by any means. Her slender legs were adorned with the iconic knee socks and dress shoes and her hands rested impatiently on her hips. The endearingly annoyed expression on her face meant that she was growing impatient.

"Anita?" Junior asked calmly in his incongruous English schoolboy accent.

"What are you doing out here, school's over- you're just standing there looking at the sky." Anita stated, emotions playing across her face while Junior stared impassively at her.

"I was thinking." He admitted at length. "Did you want to tell me something?" He asked her. His unearthly calm and passive voice sent a not totally unpleasant shiver down her spine.

The pink-haired girl's expression softened. It was pretty hard to stay angry at him, especially when he spoke in his usual mannerly tone. He was wearing standard dark slacks and a white button half-sleeve dress shirt.

"Oh nothing," Anita replied. "Do you want to walk home together?" She asked, taking on a more friendly demeanor with the youth.

He nodded and picked up his satchel. The two of them left the school grounds, the sun setting behind them, coloring the horizon a nice mix of orange and pink. The black forms of tall building along the Tokyo skyline contrasted sharply with the brilliant sky.

**.o.o.o.**

The two made their way down the lamp-lit streets of the city. There had been some idle chit chat, but the majority of the time was taken up with a pleasant silence between the two of them.

As much as the young girl attempted to hide it, she found great comfort in the silent yet reliable presence of the boy.

Anita waved to Junior as he entered the apartment building that he and his mother were staying in. It was the same building Yomiko lived. Junior briefly wondered why it seemed that a rent check was never required for them to live there, but thought better of it, realizing that it had something to do with his mother and her 'friend'.

It was a quick ride up the elevator and then to their apartment. He walked inside and glanced around. Noting the quietness, he walked further in and spotted a note on the counter.

----

_Junior,_

_I'm out with Yomiko, I'll be back later._

_-Mom_

----

He calmly read the piece of paper and set it back down. His keen eyes could discern that she had absentmindedly written "Nancy" first (out of habbit) and then frantically erased it and put down the correct denotation.

"Oh mother…" He whispered idly.

**.o.o.o.**

Anita made her way into the front room of the apartment she shared with her two sisters. The figure of Michelle was sprawled out across the sofa that rested on end of the room.

She was on her back, looking up at a book that she held above her head, her luxurious blond hair cascading in every direction. "Hello Anita-deer." Michelle spoke sweetly to the girl without looking away from the page above her.

"I've set the soup to cook in the oven and it should be ready to serve in about an hour." She informed her calmly.

Anita nodded. "Sure… I'll be upstairs, getting some air." She mumbled, making her way up the steps, towards the small balcony.

**.o.o.o.**

Anita and Junior were on the roof of the apartment complex, looking up at the sky. She had been standing out on the balcony when the boy fazed up through it.

She had been flustered by his initial appearance, but took his wrist and scrambled up to the roof with him in toe. Expectedly, Junior made little protest and followed her, his neutral expression never changing.

The pink-haired tomboy looked over at the youth, with his long silver hair and striking crimson eyes. "Anita?" He asked in his lulling, gentle tone.

The girl looked over at him and blushed, realizing that she was still holding his wrist. She let go. "Um… so what brings you around?" She asked, making small talk.

Junior tucked his hands in his pockets. "My mother went out to shop for books with Yomiko… I think she have lost track of time."

"So, you got bored and decided to pay me a visit?" She asked expectantly.

He nodded. "Yes." He paused, seeming to consider something. "Anita, are you certain that it's alright for us to be up here like this?"

She shrugged. "Why, what do you mean?" She asked him, sitting down on a folding chair that had been left on the roof (probably for stargazing).

"It's not like we're kids… I'm almost 14."

Junior sat down next to her and looked at her. His brief silence made her blush slightly. "Are you sure you can trust me?"

Anita was taken back by this. He wasn't asking in a joking tone, or even agitated, just calmly asking her. "Why shouldn't I trust you?"

"I worked for the people who tried to kill you." He offered calmly, his expression never changing. "I don't understand why you're still being nice to me."

Anita looked up at the night sky. "Man… you worry too much, that was in the past. This is the present, you can be whatever you want, and you've got friends and a mother now, so it's different."

He was quiet for a moment. "Then you trust me?"

Anita nodded with a cute smile and crossed her legs on the chair. She noticed him blush faintly, the dark crimson staining his white skin. He looked up at her, blushing slightly.

"Anita?"

She blushed, feeling nervous as he looked at her with an unusually inquisitive stare. The look he gave her made her feel funny. "Junior, what are you..." She trailed off, lost in his eyes.

"You're blushing."

"Of course I'm blushing." Came uncharacteristically timid reply.

"Why?"

Anita flustered. "Because of that, the way you just looked at me." She admitted.

"Did it upset you?" He asked earnestly.

The girl blushed even more. "No…" She muttered, looking at him again, once again staring into his crimson eyes.

He leaned forward a little more. "Anita," He began in a serious tone. "I'd like to kiss you." He stated calmly.

She trembled and felt a shiver run down her spine as the sentence echoed in her mind. She slowly closed her eyes as she felt his hands rest on hers, her cheeks blushing the whole time.

She felt his faint breath on her lips as his soft lips touched hers. The contact was tentative at first, but amazingly gentle and soothing after a moment. Her first kiss… it was indescribable. It felt so nice.

Anita tried to reciprocate, leaning into the kiss, savoring the feeling of his warm lips on his mouth. Countless emotions and thoughts passed through her mind…

"…_Um, Anita Dear, are you up here?"_ asked a familiar voice. _"Dinner will be ready and—"_

It was the familiar squeal of joy that brought Anita crashing back to reality. She jerked back, her face red and feeling hot all over. She turned around to see Michelle happily clap her hands together.

"Oh my, don't mind me— sorry to interrupt you two." Michelle cued as she slipped away. (Some might say that these 'Michelle Moments' were like having ice cubes dropped down your pants…)

Anita was deathly pale and couldn't bring herself to look up at anything, let alone make eye-contact with _him_.

"Anita, is something wrong?" He asked her, standing beside her. His usual tone burned her ears with its sincerity and unassuming nature.

It felt like a jolt of electricity went through her when he took her hand and urged her to look back up at him. She was silent.

Junior nodded, noticing that she wouldn't look at him. "I'm sorry then, if I upset you." He said, turning to leave, but felt a pair of arms around his neck and the small form of Anita lean against him.

"No, nothing's wrong." She told him, blushing as she rested her head against his back.

_Everything was perfect…_

**(- End of Part 1 -)**

**.o.o.o.**

Aww… that was really sweet, let me all know you guys thought about it. I'm going to try and write more chapters for this.

-Bojack727


	2. Chapter 2

I definitely had specific ages for the characters in mind.

Nenene: 24  
Michelle: 25  
Maggie: 22  
Anita: 13 (almost 14)  
Junior: 14 (mental age and appearance)  
Yumiko: 31  
Nancy: 28

**SILVER AND PINK**

**PART II**

**.o.o.o.**

Anita sat in silence at the dinner table with her older sister. The curvy blond woman dividing her efforts between reading another book and trying to eat the meal she had prepared.

The younger, pink haired girl looked down at the plate of food before her. It wasn't that she wasn't hungry or even that Michelle had prepared something particularly inedible… She just couldn't focus.

She was confused, flustered, and frustrated. One thing that drove her nuts was the fact that the kiss virtually drove her over the edge, while he maintained his usual calm detachment.

What the hell did that mean? After all, when a boy… especially a boy like him… instigates something like that, it must have been important! He kissed her… he even asked for permission!

Did he like it? He sure as heck didn't pull away, but his impassiveness was irritating. She might have not been the most girlish girl, but she had her female pride, and that was worth something.

"Anita dear?"

The words came like a proverbial pin into the balloon that was the atmosphere that the two females resided in. Much like the bang of a spent balloon, the result was Anita blurting out a mangled scream of surprise.

"Oh my, did I startle you?" Michelle asked, tilting her head slightly to one side- a fan of golden locks falling forward like a curtain. Inquisitive brown eyes looked at the younger girl.

"Um… um… um… I mean, I'm fine sis!" She managed to say back to her and began eating the soup in the bowl before her.

"Anita," The first, tentative word was followed by a strangely thoughtful pause. "I'm sorry for barging in on you and Junior…" she added.

Anita nodded, not making eye contact. "Don't worry about it..." She muttered.

"He really is a nice boy, so strange… but," she paused. "There's something about him…"

Anita blushed and smiled slightly in an almost nostalgic manner. "Yeah… I guess there is, I mean- hey!" she snapped back to reality and glared at the smiling face of her older sister. "You can't trick me like that!"

The Door swung open.

Anita, who had been on the verge of lunging at Michelle and giving her sister a good thrashing, turned around to see the familiar form of their other sister enter the room.

The tall girl hung her coat on a hook near the door and slipped off her shoes. She walked over to them and smiled slightly. "Hey big sis… hey Anita…" She waved and walked over to the coach and plopped down on it.

Michelle beamed. "Maggie dear, how was your date with Miss Sumiregawa?"

The back of the couch was facing them, but her soft voice could be heard. "…Interesting." She replied simply, blushing to herself, out of their sight.

Michelle pouted cutely. "I don't think I'll get any details out of either of you."

**.o.o.o.**

Touro leaned against the side of the building. His pack resting at his feet as he silently scanned the area. Eventually, the sight of two girls became visible…

The smaller one had thick dark hair braided into twin ponytails that hung down around her face. The other one, the slightly larger one, had unruly short bubblegum colored hair. Both of them wore their usual uniforms.

"Oh, Touro." Hisami spoke as she noticed the youth glancing over at them.

Anita sighed as the display. She didn't hate the kid, but there was something about him that just go under her skin. Still, he had become a tolerable companion and the two of them had managed to put aside their differences for Hisami's sake.

"Hi Hisami." He began calmly. He then looked over at Anita. "Hey." He said simply.

The pink-haired girl nodded. "Yeah, hey."

"So, where is he?"

Anita looked at him for a moment. "Where's who?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

Touro smiled briefly. "That weird kid I keep seeing you with?" He replied. "The one with the hair and the eyes… and the English accent." He explained, waiting for an answer.

Anita nodded. "Junior?" She asked. "I don't know, I haven't seen much of him since…" She stopped and her voice trailed off.

Hisami glanced at Anita, worry played across her face. Touro noted this and spoke up.

Touro perked up. "Is something wrong, he didn't do anything to you?" He asked, in an uncharacteristically concerned tone.

Anita shook her head and smiled. "Thanks, that sweet of you to ask, but he didn't do anything wrong to me… things have just gotten kind of weird between us." She admitted, surprising herself at how candid she was suddenly being with him.

"Anita?"

The three of them turned to see Junior standing before them, waiting silently. "I'd like to talk to you…"

Hisami quickly noticed the blush on Anita's face and realization struck her. She snagged Touro by the arm. "We'll see you both later."

"Hey, what's—"

Hisami pulled him away and whispered something to him. He briefly became quiet and looked down at her, suddenly smiling. "Oh… OH!" He exclaimed as something suddenly came to him. "Are you serious?"

Hisami sighed and pulled him away with her.

Meanwhile, the usual awkward silence that young people are prone to had taken over. Anita silently waited for Junior to say something.

"Anita, you said that you trusted me." He finally began. "I've never known, let alone shared something with, anyone until recently." He added.

Junior cleared his throat. "I've had to be a lot of things in my life- I've done things I'm not proud of. But, when I'm around you, I feel like somehow the 'real' me can come out."

A faint rosy hue graced the pink-haired girl's cheeks. "Junior, I don't know what say… I," she paused, carefully thinking about her words. "I glad that you feel that comfortable around me- that can you can trust me that much."

Anita blushed more, but never lost her nerve. She took a few steps towards him and took his hands in hers. "I know what you're feeling… When I'm around you, I can somehow feel like a girl… and not the tomboy or the paper master that I am to others."

Unrelentingly powerful crimson eyes gazed at brilliant blue orbs while long silky tresses of silver hair and short vibrant pink locks shifted in the breeze.

**.o.o.o.**

Touro and Hisami peered around the corner. The young girl had relented to this slight invasion of their friends' privacy on the ground that their knowledge of the matter remain between them.

"I don't know how, but I guess they do go well together." Touro conceded to the slender object of his affections standing next to him behind the corner.

"Cute, aren't they?"

The two young people were jolted back to reality and whiled around to see a pretty blond woman standing behind them. Touro and Hisami also noted the figure of the tall woman ridiculously trying to conceal herself behind the former.

"Big sis, I don't know about this." Maggie spoke, trying to convince Michelle that they REALLY shouldn't be there.

Michelle brushed off her 'little' sister's protest and then turned to the two youths. "Don't mind us. We're just doing some… err, reconnaissance." she offered.

The blond squatted down a bit, while Maggie kneeled down, so the two of them were roughly eye level with Touro and Hisami.

Michelle dramatically brushed tears from her eyes. "Oh my goodness, our dear sister Anita is becoming a woman."

"Um… Michelle?" Maggie began to say.

**.o.o.o.**

Anita smiled at the young man. "Hey Junior, what do you say we go somewhere more private?" She asked deviously.

Junior, who had also become aware of their little audience, nodded in agreement. "Lead the way."

They two of them quickly ran off, holding hands. They made it to the while of the exterior of the library. "It's locked, but this should be alright." Anita remarked.

She suddenly noticed a strange smile on his soft face. The look both unnerved and excited her at the same time. "Hold onto me." He spoke.

Anita blushed, but complied and embraced him gently. She gasped as she suddenly felt a strange sensation come over her. It wasn't till after they were inside that she realized that they had fazed through the wall, together!

Anita was breathless, but composed herself. Suddenly it was Junior's turn to be surprised as she gripped his collar and kissed him. After a moment, she pulled back and smiled at him, blushing as they looked at one another.

"That was amazing!" she exclaimed happily.

Junior smiled back at her and caressed her cheek. "You were pretty amazing too."

**.o.o.o.**

"I've never experienced anything like that… It was amazing." Anita remarked. She glanced over at the silver-haired boy and smiled at him. "Have you ever done that with anyone else?" She asked, blushing faintly.

He glanced over at her. The two of them were sitting on the midpoint of the stair case to the second floor. "No…" He replied. "You're the first person I've taken with me before." He added.

"Junior, I noticed that you've been different since that night... it's like I'm seeing a whole new side to you." She observed calmly. She felt comfortable being so candid with him at the moment.

He nodded. "I'm experiencing things... feelings... that I've never had before because of you." He replied. "Somehow, being with you makes me feel different." He explained. "It's good a feeling."

The pink-haired girl blushed and smiled at his words. She rested herself against his shoulder and sighed. "I'm glad."

"I'm sure that the others must think I'm very forward." Junior remarked, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Though, you must think I'm being forward as well?" He asked, glancing down at her.

She laughed slightly. "It's a good thing." Anita told him softly.

**.o.o.o.**

Well, what did you all think of this chapter? I'm not done yet, but I'm not sure where this story is going to go next. I like writing this kind of stuff, so I'll try anf get started on the next chapter soon.

-Bojack727


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry that this story has not been updated in a while. I was preoccupied with a number of things, but I was moved by the positive feedback that it's generated. I just want to thank everyone who's read this so far.

**.o.o.o.**

**SILVER & PINK**

**Part Three: "Feeling Alive"**

**.o.o.o.**

Junior Makuhari cradled Anita comfortably in front of him while leaning against the bookshelf. His crimson eyes- likened perhaps to rubies or even blood- glanced down at the head of attractive pink hair before him. He rested his hands on her shoulders and savored the moment. "Anita, I'm concerned the others may think something is going on in here." He spoke. "I hope YOU don't find me to foreword." He added.

She smiled and sighed. "Junior," She began to reply. "After all we've been through- we're certainly not going to stand on ceremony." She added confidently with a twinkle in her blue eyes. By this point, the two of them had battled the agents of a global authoritarian hegemony… as well as one another. She crossed her legs as she thought about the situation.

"No one can determine how I should live and what kind of person I'm meant to be." Anita spoke proudly. "Yumiko was right- if we aren't living our lives as were meant to be than it's not much of life at all." The girl remarked in a surprisingly serious tone as she reached up and placed her hand on.

Junior reflexively took her hand, lacing his fingers with her in hopes of soothing her. "The right to live as we choose…" He explained. "…The woman who I thought was my friend and 'that man' were just using us as tools to make create the world they wanted." Junior remarked, flinching as he pictured the well spoken man who leaned slightly on crutch…

"Until I met you and the others, I wasn't really alive." Junior explained as he inhaled, taking in the scent of the pink-haired girl.

Junior was jostled slightly as Anita stood up suddenly and turned to look down at him. "Stand up." She told him simply, as if speaking to a dog. Still, the young man met her gaze and rose up onto his feet while keeping eye contact the entire time. His silver hair swayed slightly as he moved, framing his pale skin.

"They might have seen you as a holder for what was left of that brain in jar," Anita spoke. "But for me- I see Junior Makuhari." She added with a smile.

Some people might have dismissed Junior's way as little more than a cold and rather calculated indifference to the world around him. However, Anita knew that beneath the calm collected surface was a human heart- complete with the array of thoughts and desires. She closed the space between them, causing there noses to touch momentarily before she leaned in a kissed him quickly on the lips.

Both the cute tomboy and the eerily handsome young man flushed from the kiss. Anita felt the warmth of her cheeks. Something about the silver-haired boy with her made her feel terribly 'girly'. However, despite her earlier protests, she was starting to like the presence of male admiration.

The girl smiled happily. "Well, we'd better get going." She began. "I'm sure by now, the nosey swarm outside is wondering what we're doing in here." She state calmly before offering her hand to him again. Junior looked at her for a moment and then nodded in understanding, taking her hand in his.

He took her hand and the two locked gazes for a moment. "Anita, tell me something- what did it feel like when we phased through the wall?" He asked in a fairly serious tone of voice. "I want to know… I don't have anything to compare it to; my experience in stimulation is rather limited." He admitted with a faint blush as they moved towards the wall.

With their hands still locked together, she smiled at him. "Junior, I'm not exactly the best person to ask about this… you really should ask someone _branier_." She paused. "It's strange and wonderful- it was the second most amazing things that's ever happened to me…"

He looked at her for a moment. "I see, thank you." He replied, and then paused for a moment as he mused over her words. He looked back up at her. "Can I ask you what the first was?" He replied simply.

Anita blushed and wrapped her free hand around his neck, closing the distance between them- so far, the only way they'd pulled this off was when they were close together… Not that she was complaining, and Junior seemed fairly at ease with her pressed against him- he put and around her.

"When we kissed for the first time." She whispered into his ear softly, through the long tresses of silver-white hair. He registered the words and flushed in response, then a faint smile passed over his face. Junior concentrated as the relative particles gave way and morphed, allowing them to pass through the solid wall with the ease of a silk curtain.

**.o.o.o.**

"Don't worry, we have faith in Anita as our sister." Michelle remarked to the two youths while Maggie stood slightly off to the blonde's side.

"Um…" Hisami began timidly, tucking her hands behind her back in the process. "What about Junior, aren't you worried about him?" She asked pointedly as she glanced up at the older girl.

Maggie cleared her throat- both her sister and the two students glanced up at the tall, dark-haired woman. She hunkered down and smiled at the girl and the young man. "You should know that my little sister can handle anything." She commented with a note of pride. "As for Junior… well, Anita trusts him, and that's enough for me."

Michelle gushed. "Oh Maggie dear," She beamed. "You can be so eloquent sometimes!" She exclaimed happily. "Of course, Anita's not the only one with someone in there life." She added, thinking of Nenene.

Maggie blushed then, and bolted back up suddenly at the insinuation. "Aw sis…" She groaned faintly- regarding the smiling blond woman in front of her. Maggie's soft violet eyes met Michelle's earnest chocolate colored ones.

Michelle just smiled. She then noticed Anita and Junior in the distance and turned to face them. She waved her hand at them, calling to them. Menewhile, Maggie quickly took a book out of her pocket and started to read it. Touro glanced over at Hisami, who only shrugged and gave a blush of her own.

Anita strode up- Junior just behind her- to where the small group (or motley crew?) was standing. She stopped and glanced over at Michelle and Maggie. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting." She offered, bracing her hands behind her back as she spoke. "We needed to talk for a while." She finished.

Maggie glanced down at the two of them, looking briefly at Junior- who nodded at her with a faint smile. Interestingly, she related to the boy's awkwardness around other- being shy herself. "Hmm, we'd better get going- Nancy is probably wondering where Junior is." Maggie commented to Michelle, who nodded in agreement.

By now, the day had grown long and the sun had sunk low in the horizon. The small group moved along while the sun set behind them picturesquely. Anita felt, somehow, that she'd changed… in a good way. More importantly, she knew that Junior was changing- becoming more 'human'. The pink-haired girl would be at his side and also knew that the silver-haired young man would be with her as well.

**(- End of Chapter 3 -)**

**.o.o.o.**

The problem with writing for ROD is that one can never top the actually series. My hope is to write something may perhaps expand on the existing material in some small way. There will likely be another chapter in this storyline, but I'm also going to try and focus on "The Best of Times" now.


End file.
